Fated
by blackkshiirts
Summary: It has been many years since Peter Pan and Wendy had their adventures in Neverland. No Neverland residents notices the time change between the Earth and Neverland. This story is about one Notorious Captain and his kidnapping of a descendant of Wendy's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are not of my own imagination.

**Chapter 1 – Rough Night**

It was hard to tell what had exactly happened to her. One minute she was sleeping in her bed, and the next she was jerked awake by some men. They had tied her hands together and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. Her eyes were wide with fear as she tried to scream out for help, but the handkerchief that covered her mouth prevented her from getting any. Frantically, she tried to kick and scream but it was no good. The bulk of the man that carried her over his shoulder did not even finch.

"This one's a fighter, ain't she?" said the skinny weasel that walked beside the other huge man carrying the girl.

The bigger man just grunted as he made his way to the window. There he leaned out looking down and then looking up to where the roof began. The girl had no choice but to look below her. There were three stories between her and the ground. If she were to fall it would mean her death. At that point, she stopped fighting in fear that if she tried to fight he would let go of her. Al l of a sudden, she was thrown on top of the roof. Pain jolted from her wrists that were tied behind her back. They were the first to make contact with the shingles of the roof. There was no doubt that she would get huge bruises from that impact.

It wasn't until that moment that she got a good look at the bigger or the two captors. He was a bald headed man with a strange looking black tattoo that covered most of his head. The tattoo looked as if it continued to the back of his neck, but she couldn't tell for sure. It ended at his eyes, which were cold and merciless. He wasn't so much hefty as he was muscular. He wore no shirt but luckily managed to wear some raggedy black pants.

Unlike her, the way he got on the roof was by using his two muscular arms to lift him up. If she wasn't tied up, it would have been the perfect time to escape. Within the matter of seconds, she was wretched up again and thrown over his shoulder. With her in tow, he made his way to the end of the roof. For a while, she thought they were going to throw her off, but they didn't. Instead, they just waited. To her surprise, a ladder fell from out of the cloudy sky above. At this point, the woman wondered if this was a dream. When the ladder dropped all the way down, the man carrying the woman started climbing into the clouds. To her, this climb felt endless. Her eyes started watering a bit from the pain that pulse within her hands. She did not cry however. It had always been her belief that cry was for wimps and she was not one of them. On occasions, she had let out a few tears that were not for physical pain but she always quickly brushed them aside.

What seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, they finally made it to the end of the ladder. Again she was wide eyed with astonishment. If her mouth wasn't covered, it would be hung open. The ladder was connected to a large ship that looked as if it was from the 17th century or somewhere in that era. The really astonishing part of this was that the ship was flying. She really thought she was dreaming. Just like before, she was tossed onto the deck of the ship and again she land on her tied hands. The pain was so much that she began to fall into a deep black abyss.

The men aboard the flying ship had stopped what they were doing and gathered around the unconscious woman that wore odd clothing. To them, the beautiful dark haired women looked like a fallen angel. Many of them wanted to touch her to see if they were imagining her but no one dared to get close enough to try, in fear that they might anger their captain.

"She doesn't look anything like Red Handed Jill. Are ye sure you got the right lass, Amos?" One of the men asked the one that looked like a weasel.

"Of course, I'm sure. We went through the right window." Snapped Amos. He brought his hand together and started fidgeting. There was doubt in his voice. He prayed that he got the right girl for he did not want to walk the plank.

"Make way, it's the Captain!" One of the men shouted before moving to get out of the captain's way. A man with curly long dark hair and very find red attire walk with a commanding presence made his way through his crew and towards the thing they were crowding around. He wore a find large hat on top of his head with a large feather pointing out of it. His attire matched his hat perfectly. He wore red pants with golden lace. To match, he had on a red overcoat, also with golden lace. His shoes were black leather that shined remarkably. The one thing that stood out the most was the hook that replaced his right hand. One could tell just by looking at it that many had suffered from the point of the hook.

When the Captain reached the woman that was tied up, he stared hard. Without much light, since it was still night, the likeness to the one that they seek was uncanny but he wondered if it would be the same if he saw the woman's face up close. "Hand me a lantern!" He barked as he held out his hook. Instantly, a lantern was put on the hook. The captain kneels down on one knee and brought the lantern close to the woman's face. With his other hand, he brushed away the few brunette curls that covered her right eye. The girl was very beautiful. She looked no more than twenty but the only problem was that she was not the one they came to get. She did however have some resemblance to the child storyteller from so long ago. He wonder if they were related and if so how. His eyes narrowed. Slowly, he rose and looked over to Amos. "You brought me the wrong girl!"

Amos backed away shaking. "I-I-I didn't! She was in the room that we were told s-s-she would be in! We didn't h-have time to find out if s-s-she was the girl or not. W-we had to get out of there before we were c-c-caught!"

The captain, still with anger in his eyes, turned back around and looked down at the girl. "You and your accomplice will get twenty lashes for screwing this task up. Luckily for you, I have decided to grant you mercy since we might still be able to benefit from this kidnap." With reluctance, the men were escorted away to await their sentence that probably would be given the next day. For that night, they were spend some time in the brig. "Smee!"

"Y-yes sir?" Said an old white bearded man with a stripped hat upon his head.

"Take this girl into my cabin." He circled her and stopped when he saw the damaged to her hands. "Untie her and tend to her hands. Feed her if she wakes up before I retire for the night." He watched as Smee had one of the other men pick her up and take her to the cabin. When the brunette's hair vanished from sight he turned to the rest of his crew. With a commanding voice, he began to give orders. "The rest of you get to work. I want to be back in Neverland as soon as possible. "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are not of my own imagination

**Chapter 2 – First Bad Impressions**

The black slowly began to disappear in the kidnapped woman's eyes. It took her eyes a while to adjust to her surroundings. Much to her relief, she did not feel the suffocating feeling of the handkerchief around her mouth or the tightness of the ropes around her hands and legs. With a start, she jerked up suddenly as if she had just awoken from a nightmare. Only, this nightmare was real for she felt it when she tried to use her hands to support her. Instantly, they gave away and she felt back down on the huge pillow that supported her head.

Bringing the two hands close to her face, she examined them. They felt cold as if someone used ice to make the swelling go down. One could plainly see the purple, yellow, and blue bruises that were visible around her knuckles and wrists. If she tried to move them a bit, it would only cause her pain so she stopped trying after awhile.

Her head jerked to the door to the side of her. Someone was unlocking the door. The woman tensed up wondering what kind of torture she was going to endure next. All of a sudden the door swung open and a short old white bearded man walked through the door, whistling a merry tune with a tray in his hands. He stopped at once when he noticed that the woman was finally awake. With a smile, he walked over to her and set the tray on the woman's lap. "Eat up, ma'lady. I was told when ye awoke that ye should be fed." He took the lid off the dish.

Instantly, the smell of cooked meat and vegetables filled her nostrils. At that moment, she wanted to dig into it. She began to reach for the fork and knife on the tray but stopped. What if they poisoned it? As if reading her mind, the old man stated, "It is not poisoned if tha is what ye are thinkin. Ye would be no good to us dead." He sounded very honest so the woman decided to trust him. She still was a little hesitant on eating the food but still did so. She ate rather slowly since it was hard to eat with her injured hands.

When she was finished, the old man took the tray from the woman's lap and began to head to the door. As he opened it, he turned around. "The Captain will be here soon. I warn ye that 'e will be a bit testy since he wants ter get back home to familiar waters." With that he closed the doors to the cabin. The woman did not miss the loud locking of the door.

Instantly, she swung her legs out of the very comfy and warm bed. Hopefully, she would find something in here that would help her escape. A shiver ran up her body. To bed, she wore only some black pajama shorts and a flimsy black tank top. The top of her red lacy bra could be seen since the tank top hung a bit low. She began to search around for a gun or something sharp to use to fight her way out. Every so often, she would rock with the unstable ship. It was surprising that she was not sea sick. She had never been on a boat or a ship before so she could not test if she was.

Her eyes landed to the sea captain's desk that looked as if it was bolted to the ground. Not much was on the top of it to prevent it from falling off. Bending down, she began to search through the different draws. The middle one was locked but the side ones weren't. With a small smirk, she found what she was looking for. A letter opener was sitting in one of the draws. As she went to reach for it, she heard the door unlocking. Grabbing it quickly, she tucked it into her tight shorts. She readjusted her shirt to hide it.

Slowly, the door opened and a very dark haired man walked through it. She looked astonished for she never thought a captain could look this handsome. Up until this day, she always preferred men with short hair but that all changed once she set eyes on the Captain's long dark curly hair which went a little past his shoulders. His eyes were first on the bed but instantly began searching the room since his captive was not where she was supposed to be. Quickly, his eyes landed on her curvy body that hovered around his desk. His eyes narrowed before walking slowly towards her. Within an instant, she bolt from the desk and to another wall since his body still blocked the escape route. He turned to where she on stood pressed against the corner of two of the walls. The only way to pass him was by going over the bed. Their eyes locked together. For minutes neither moved. The woman's eyes darted between the Captain's and the door. "Even if you were to escape this room, you still would have to get passed my crew." His English was much better than his crews making it all the much easier to understand him. "Also, if ye do try to escape there will be punishment."

For a moment, she said nothing. "I'll take my chances." She finally said before jumping onto the bed and off of it when she reached the other side. As she began to open the door, she felt a strong arm wrap around her small waist. She didn't even have time to fight because she was thrown on top of the bed. Even though it wasn't much, she felt some pain in her wrist which delayed her reaction. Because of her delay, the captain was able to kick the door shut and climb on top of her, securing her beneath his own body.

With all her might, she tried to get him off of her but and no success. "Stop fighting, stupid wench or I will have to stop you." It was at that moment that she noticed the hook that took the place of his right hand. He had brought it to her cheek. She froze at the thought of being sliced into pieces by that thing. "That's much better. Now what's your name?"

She didn't say anything for a moment since she got caught up in his very bright blue eyes. They were rather remarkable. "Lizzie Hemington."

One could tell he was not pleased with this answer. "Are you related to Wendy Darling?"

One of her eyebrows raised in curiosity. She thought for a moment before speaking. "One of my ancestors was named that. I believe my great-great-great grandmother. She once lived in the house that I inherited from my father."

His mood started to improve somewhat from this news. Lizzie began to scold her herself was giving that information so lightly. Sometimes, she could be a real idiot. "Who are you?" She said with venom.

With a smirk he replied, "I am the notorious, Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger."

Again, she looked confused. "Are you trying to tell me that the story of Peter Pan is true and that my great-great-great grandmother was the Wendy in the story? Impossible."

"Darling, you were just brought onto a ship that can fly. Nothing is impossible." He said arrogantly as he brushed away a few strands of hair with his hook.

Well that was true. Still, the story was all true? Sure she had not really read the book or anything but still new the basic story. It just amazed her how this fiction book turned into a non-fiction one. Her thoughts came to a close and she focused her attention on her captain. "Would you get off of me? This is very uncomfortable."

He gave her a devilish smile. "On the contrary, this is very comfortable." His turned over on his hook side so his right elbow could support him. It was then that he used his good hand to run his hand down her waist and to her naked thigh.

Arousal formed within her and she let out a small gasp. "Hey cut it out you pervert." She snapped at him not wanting him to know that this was making her wet.

"I did tell you that there would be punishment for trying to escape." He whispered in her ear oozing with seduction. His hand that was now rubbing her thigh began to drift to the inside where he could really pleasure her. Her mouth opened but was unable to say or do anything but let him stroke her through her panties. Hook took this opportunity to capture her mouth with his. His tongue darted into her mouth playing with hers. At first, she did nothing for it was too sudden and part of her wanted to resist him. But soon, she gave up her resistance and participated. Her tongue danced with his while his fingers stroke her more aggressively. Eventually, his fingers moved her panties to the side and entered her. She gasped into his mouth at the feeling of being violated. This was the first time this was happening to her and she didn't know how to react. It felt so good but so wrong at the same time. Hook entered another finger and began to thrust them in and out. It took all of her will not to meet his thrusts.

All of this ended in the matter of minutes when she tried to adjust herself a little bit. The pain in her hand was to great that it broke her from the trance she was in. Frantically, she began to fight him. "Stop it. Please. Just get of me!" She began to scream. Hook's fingers were wretched from her virgin hole as when the girl bit his tongue when he tried to force his mouth onto hers again.

"Damn it!" He yelled in anger. He then pushed her off of his bed. Lizzie fell in pain. Captain Hook got off of the bed and bent down beside her. Out of nowhere he produced a leg shackle that was secured to one of the legs of the bed. Clamping it around her ankle, he got up and peered down at her. "Until, you learn how to behave you will be force to be shackled up and sleep on the floor."

He walked over to an armoire and opened it. He pulled out a very thin blanket and a not as fluffy pillow and threw it at her. She covered her face so not to get hit by them. "Be thankful that I am at least giving you some essentials." He then started to undress for the night. He threw his long coat onto his desk chair and began to unbutton the white shirt that covered him. As he took it off, Lizzie was amazed by how muscular he was. She also noticed the many scars that covered his back. She also noticed the few tattoos that were on his shoulders and back. "Enjoying the view?" He said without turning around.

Instantly, she looked away from him and began to make her bed. She heard his chuckle in amusement. Once, she had the covers over her scantily dressed body, she looked back over to where he once stood. He wasn't standing there anymore. It wasn't until the candle light was blown out that she knew that he had just got in bed. "Rest well my sweet for tomorrow will be a not so pleasant day for you." He said aloud before muttering so only he could make out the words. "Or for me." He referred to the desired to bed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are not of my own imagination.

**Chapter 3 – The Duties of a Captive**

Lizzie's night was not very pleasant. It was hard getting comfortable on a hard wooden floor. For an hour or so, she tossed and turned. Part of her wondered what would happen if she closed her eyes. She was fearful that if she let her guard down he would try to seduce her once more. A few times, she popped her head to look over the bed making sure that the Captain was sleeping soundly. The first few times she saw no movements and then she was caught. "If you don't go to bed, I will make sure you won't for the whole night." There could have been many other meaning then the ones he was thinking of. She interpreted as torture, so she quickly lay down and closed her eyes. Before drifting off to sleep, she heard a soft chuckle.

Morning came quickly because of a slap on her ass. She quickly rolled over to prevent anymore abuse. "What the bloody hell was that for?" She snapped.

"What a tongue on a woman." He muttered to himself as he started to button the shirt he draped over his body. "It's time to start a new day." He looked down at her. Her attire was indecent for a lady. "Until I can find you a proper outfit, you will have to stay in here."

She looked down at what she was wearing. Lizzie was surprised. This wasn't even close to being revealing compared to what some of her friends wore. "What's wrong with my clothing? It's clean."

Hook walked over to his desk where his coat lay from last night. Putting it on, he turned to her once more. "You might think it's nothing but my men do. It would be hard to keep your virtue intact if you wear that outside. Plus, I don't feel like keeping an eye on you like a troublesome child." Lizzie found it hard to believe that he cared anything about her virtue because of the way he was last night. Of course it was true. Hook only cared to keep her to himself. He did not want to see the lustful looks his crew members would give her if she were to come topside in what she was wearing.

It was when the girl was sleeping the night before that Hook really thought of how useful the girl would be. He still planned to use her as bait to trap the troublesome Peter Pan but he also discovered some other useful things about her last night. It was a few months since he had last had a woman. It took him a lot of effort not to force himself on her last night. If he was going to bed her until he tired of her, he would have to do it slowly or it wouldn't be very lasting. It would be quite fun to tame the dark haired vixen that now sat on his cabin floor.

Lizzie didn't say anything but one could tell she was angry. More than anything, she wanted out of this hellhole. She wanted to be home with her friends and family. She wondered if they were sending out a police squad to search for her or something like that. Come to think of it, her mother probably would not worry much. Her mother was still upset that she inherited the house she currently resides in and not her. Her mother, Jackie, was a greedy person and not very loving. Sure, she did the things that any mother would do but not without complaining. This was one reason she was finally glad to move out of their house in America and move far away to England. Her mother probably had already moved into the house by now.

Deep into her thoughts, she almost didn't notice Hook leaving the cabin. She whipped her head around. "Hey wait! What am I suppose to do? I can't just sit here and do nothing. I will die of boredom." She waited for a moment before adding. "At least give me something to do? Do you have any books?"

Hook sighed loudly. He was just about to go outside and order his crew around when the girl opened her mouth. Slowly, he closed the cabin door and walked over to a trunk that stood next to one of the walls. Opening it, he looked inside. He turned to her and gestured to the trunk. "Your chains will reach this trunk. In here are many books that have been looted from places we have raided. I do not like to read so it is good that they are put to good use. Are ye happy now?"

She glared at him as she stood up not daring to look like a weakling. "As long as you are near me, I will never be." The words were powerful and full of hatred.

Hook stepped closer to her. Their faces were almost touching. Lizzie felt warmness flutter within her chest. What was this feeling? It could not be just hatred. It took her a lot of effort not to touch his curly hair. Part of her wanted to feel his beard graze against her chin as he kissed her like he did last night. Desire? Did she really desire the man she hated? The thought was to disgusting to even think about. The Captain brought his hook up to her cheek. She flinched when she felt the cold metal against her flesh. Lizzie did not move, however, as much as she wanted to. She felt the sharp metal graze her cheek. Surprisingly, she was not scared for her life but rather her soul. He gazed into her eyes, keeping them in contact with his. It was like he was trying to put her in a trance. "What a pity," He muttered. "No matter. You will eventually give in and when you do, I will teach you many things. I will show you how to pleasure a man," He brought the hook to her mouth. "With your lips," With his good hand, he gently caressed her left breast making her gasp with surprise. "With your breasts," He then brought it down to her right hand and made a show to touch her arm with it. "With your hands," Lastly, he moved it to the inside of her thigh. "And finally with your cunt."

He stood there gazing into her eyes. No one spoke for at least a minute. All of a sudden, he turned around and walked out of the cabin. Lizzie stood their speechless. She couldn't process what to do next. She moved one of her hands over to where he had touched her last. As she pressed, she felt something wet on the inside of shorts. Lizzie could not believe how aroused she had gotten. It was obvious how much she wished that she could just shake this feeling off. As she walked over to the trunk full of books, she realized she must put all her efforts into not letting him seduce her again. Lizzie had many doubts in this plan but tried to keep them out of her mind.

For the time being, she would devote all of her attention into finding a book and reading it. Bending over the trunk, she looked through the many books. There wasn't much of a selection so she settled with an autobiography about Eleanor Roosevelt. Non-Fiction books were not as exciting for her. It was romance novels that excited her the most, but she highly doubted Captain Hook kept any lying around so this was what she had to live with. With the book in her hand, she twirled around about ready to sit on the floor to read, but she stopped suddenly. Her eyes darted towards the bed that lay unused. She then looked to the locked door. She very much doubted that the Captain of the ship would come down to his cabin any time soon. He probably had a lot of work to do topside. It couldn't hurt to spend a few hours lying in his bed reading. A small thought that she tried to keep out of her head managed to creep into it. Lizzie would be lying in his bed. She weighed the pros and cons in her mind.

Being a rebel, she decided to chance it and climbed on the bed. The chain around her ankle made a huge racket as she lifted it over the wooden part at the end of the bed. Lifting the covers over her, she quickly got situated before opening the book. It didn't take her long to get bored and drowsy. Little by little, she began to fall asleep. Since she had to sleep on the floor last night, she didn't get much sleep. The thought of Captain Hook catching her in the act of disobeying him didn't seem to cross her mind as she head fell onto the pillow.


End file.
